To Tame a Shrew
by Journey Me
Summary: [MK] Guess who the shrew is.


__

I seriously don't know what's wrong with me. But I had to do this. This is _in fact going to be a Miroku/Kagome. If you don't like this couple, go away now. I will not have flames for something I forewarned you about. _

On a happier and joy-ier note, it is based on the play Taming of the Shrew. I do not own any rights to it that's all our beloved Shakespeare's genius.

I've been gathering facts about the time period that I planned on writing this in, and I wanted to post the prologue before I went and wasted my precious time. (It's very short, but prologues usually are)

So please, if you like this, just let me know. It doesn't have to be anything special, I just like to know when I'm wasting time. 

Without further ado:

.

.

.

. . . .** To Tame a Shrew**

.

.

.

"What movie are we gonna watch Souta?" Ayumi asked. Her bright brown eyes lingered on one movie that looked promising, before moving on to the next. 

"Since it's our one-month anniversary, I thought we could go see "To Tame a Shrew" I heard from Rei that it was a romantic comedy. She said you'd like it." Souta blushed at his last admittance. He turned his gaze to the floor so she wouldn't see the slight pink tinge on his cheeks. 

"You're so thoughtful Souta!" The dark haired girl took his hand and dragged him toward the ticket booth. "Two for "To Tame a Shrew" please." She said sweetly. Souta's ears still burned a bright red. "I'll go save us seats, will you get some snacks?" 

"Alright." He mumbled, embarrassment having not faded. He didn't know how he was going to get through the night. 

Souta squinted in the near darkness of the theater for Ayumi. It was near impossible to see in the poor lighting. His girlfriend waved at him from the right aisle. He smiled as he approached her, the trailers already rolling across the screen. "Happy one-month anniversary Ayu-chan." Souta murmured into her ear as the first scene of the movie started. 

.

.

.

Miroku took a breath of air as he stepped off the merchant ship. It was good to be on land again. Although his love of the sea was great, months on-board a ship sailing across the Pacific during numerous storms was not an ideal way to spend ones life. He was here to search for a wife, a wife with a large dowry in her pocket of course. None less than the Emperor's daughter would suit him, should he have her. Alas, he wanted a challenge. He smirked, a challenge he shall have, if his trustworthy friend Inuyasha indeed has not fooled him. 

There was one woman whom many have tried to woo, but have not tried very hard. For her fiery temperament, and witty tongue have earned her the nickname, "Shrew". Miroku had heard many tales telling of her sister's beauty and _miyabi_, but he shuddered to think to be married to a woman as plain as Kikyo. He wanted a woman who could parry a verbal spar with him, a woman who would join him on dangerous adventures. And by Inuyasha's telling, Kagome was the one for him.

Yes indeed, Kagome, beautiful as her sister, witty as her father, fiery as her mother, and as sweet as the devil himself. 

"I shall tame you yet Kagome." Miroku's voice carried on the wind, seemingly haunting in its severity. He chuckled, yes, he would have her. 

}}I{{

__

Yeah, so Miroku was a little OOC, but never fear, he'll be back to his old self in no time at all. 

Miyabi has no real English equivalent. It means something like beauty, but also refers to an individual who has refined taste in beauty, art, and manners. A person with miyabi is able to derive pleasure from detailed or simple beauty –the stress, however, is on perfection. (From article written by Richard Hooker) 

__

Soooo, is it surprising? Probably not, I'm pretty boring. But anyway, tell me if I should continue or kill myself for my writing abilities make you shudder in disbelief. 

If you're confused, I'll make a note on which character is who and such. I confused myself with this, so.. that's not saying much but, you know, just in case.

Man I'm longwinded. 

Ts040404 not edited


End file.
